Turles
Turles (ターレス, Tāresu; literally meaning "Tullece"), is both a fictional character and deuteragonist from the Xenoverse series. He is low class Saiyan with dark skin who bears a striking resemblance to Goku, and is the long-lost twin brother of Goku sent on a mission like Goku was before the destruction of the Saiyan planet by the hands of Frieza. However, their resemblance to each other is because when it came to either considered an alternate version of Goku if he had never found peace on Earth, or identifying the lower class breed of Saiyans (Not all, as Bardock's team did not look the same, and Gohan and Pan does not have the same look as Goku, although their youngest brother, Goten, does). He was a space-pirate who was once a member of the Saiyan Army under the Frieza Force, but he went defunct and off into the cosmos, to conquer planets for himself. He roamed the universe under the planet trade organization, but went rogue after discovering the Tree of Might seeds, which are capable of taking away the planet's energy to supply power to the fruit it grows, able to enhance one's own strength exponentially. He quickly assembled his group of henchmen known as the Turles Crusher Corps., a band of rebels who had terrorized several planets before, and began to conquer planets for himself before along with his squad of henchmen, make their way toward Earth to check up on the Saiyan, Kakarot (Goku). He is often referred to as Turles Prime by the Patrollers and Breakers alike, in order to differentiate him from the Turles from a world separate to the main timeline who is a member of the Dark Empire. "Turles is one of the last remaining Saiyans. He heads the Crusher Corps in their devilry." :—Elder Kai on Turles. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Chris Patton (English), Masako Nozawa (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Josep Mas (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Fréderic Bouraly (French), Dennis Schmidt-Foß (German), Rafaello Georgitsis (Greek), Luca Sandri (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Henrique Feist (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Kaiwan Wattanakrai (Thai), Marti Pich (Valencian), Sérgio Corcetti (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Mario Castañeda (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Aside from a different skin tone and retaining his Saiyan tail, Turles looks exactly the same as Goku does, even virtually identically height and built. However, their slight difference in hairstyle is that Turles is given at least two "devil horns" (this spikiness of his hair is later excluded for Ghost Turles' appearance in Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans remake and some Dragon Ball Heroes trailers, but Turles still has this in every other appearance). In the Dragon Ball Z: Anime Film Comics, it is stated that the reason why Turles and Goku look alike is that the facial patterns of each warrior are similar within the low-rank Saiyans. Turles wears blue-gray and black Battle Armor. Out of all the low-class soldiers wearing Scouters in the series, Turles is the only one whose Scouter lens is red. In the film itself, Turles says that he looks like Goku because they are low-class and because the low-class don't have many distinct physical looks. * Hair Color: Jet Black * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Black * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies Family * Goku (younger brother) * Raditz (brother) * Chi-Chi (sister-in-law) * Gohan (nephew) * Pan (niece) * Goten (nephew) * Goku Jr. (grandnephew) * Turles (Xeno counterpart) Neutral * Frieza * Cooler * Lord Slug Rivals Enemies Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks * Flight - The ability to fly through the use of ki. * Ki Blast - The most basic form of energy wave. * Finger Beam – The user holds out their index finger and releases an energy beam from their fingertip. * Kill Driver – Turles forms a ring of energy with electricity sparking around it between his palms and throws it at his target. ** Hyper Kill Driver - A stronger version of Kill Driver used by Turles in Dragon Ball Fusions. * Sudden Storm – Turles releases a rapid barrage of homing purple ki blasts from his right hand at his opponent, causing a massive accumulation of damage. ** I'll Dig Your Grave! – First, Turles punches the opponent, followed by a knee strike into the air. Then, he knocks the opponent to the ground, followed by a Sudden Storm, inflicting a massive amount of damage. ** Sudden Storm-like Energy Wave - Turles fires an unnamed single Energy Wave performed in the same manner as Sudden Storm, which he combines with Lord Slug's Darkness Blaster in an attempt to finish off both Trunks: Xeno and the Future Warrior. However, their combined attack is stopped and overpowered by the combined Burning Attack and Energy Wave used by Trunks: Xeno and the Warrior. Used by Turles in his unfinished Supervillain state in a cutscene in Xenoverse 2. * Meteor Break – Turles shouts "I'm done with you!", and charges at the opponent to knee them up into the air. He then flies up to punch the opponent away and teleports above to kick them down to the ground. Just before the opponent hits the ground, he charges down and knees them in the stomach and Double Axe Handles them into the ground. Finally, Turles stomps on the opponent's head and shouts "Die!" as he blasts them with a single purple Energy Wave or a barrage of energy waves that, upon hitting anyone or anything, causes a second larger wave of purple energy to erupt from the target or a large purple explosion, inflicting a huge amount of damage. * Rock Crusher – First, Turles ducks down to avoid any attacks by the enemy, then he counterattacks with a powerful knee strike. The attack usually sends the opponent flying away. * Calamity Blaster – First, Turles charges an energy sphere with both hands behind his neck. Then, he thrusts his hands forward and fires a white and purple energy wave, inflicting a high amount of damage. * Power Ball – By combining ki with the planet's atmosphere, a sphere of condensed Blutz Waves is created. Using this, a Saiyan can achieve the Great Ape transformation even when a full moon (or similar planetary body) is not present. In the Funimation dub, Turles calls this technique a Moon Blast. * Regeneration – Ghost Turles can regenerate upon using Destron Gas, and also in his playable appearance in Dragon Ball Heroes. * Chou Makouhou – One of Great Ape Turles' Blast 2 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Chou Makouhou Barrage – One of Great Ape Turles' Blast 2 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Chou Makousen – Great Ape Turles' Ultimate Blast in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Howl – One of Great Ape Turles' Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Explosive Wave – One of Turles' Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series and one of his Evasive Skills in Xenoverse 2. ** Ki Explosion - After the 1.09.00 Update in Xenoverse 2, this Super Skill can be added to Turles' custom skillset after purchasing it in Partner Customization. *** Super Ki Explosion - After the 1.09.00 Update in Xenoverse 2, this Ultimate Skill can be added to Turles' custom skillset after purchasing it in Partner Customization. * Dragonthrow – Turles uses this throw in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Mind Break – A Card Action Ability utilizable by any of the Kings of Destruction. The user fires a beam at their target that puts them under Babidi's Mind Control. * Full Power Energy Wave – One of Turles' Ultimate Attacks in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. * Bloody Sauce - Used by Turles in his Villainous Mode and Supervillain states in Xenoverse 2. * Heart of Pure Evil - In Xenoverse 2, Old Kai notes that while Turles may look like Goku, their hearts are completely opposite as he describes Turles' heart as a "ball of pure evil", which is in complete contrast to Goku whose heart is pure good. * Afterimage - After the 1.09.00 Update in Xenoverse 2, this Super Skill can be added to Turles' custom skillset in Partner Customization. ** Super Afterimage - After the 1.09.00 Update in Xenoverse 2, this Super Skill can be added to Turles' custom skillset after purchasing it in Partner Customization. * Energy Charge - After the 1.09.00 Update in Xenoverse 2, it can be added to Turles' custom skillset via Partner Customization. ** Full Power Charge - After the 1.09.00 Update in Xenoverse 2, it can be added to Turles' custom skillset via Partner Customization. *** Maximum Charge - After the 1.09.00 Update in Xenoverse 2, it can be added to Turles' custom skillset after purchasing it in Partner Customization. * Shockwave - After the 1.09.00 Update in Xenoverse 2, this Super Skill can be added to Turles' custom skillset after purchasing it in Partner Customization. * Arm Crash - After the 1.09.00 Update in Xenoverse 2, this Super Skill can be added to Turles' custom skillset after purchasing it in Partner Customization. * Genocide Shell - After the 1.09.00 Update in Xenoverse 2, this Super Skill can be added to Turles' custom skill after purchasing it in Partner Customization. * Murder Grenade - After the 1.09.00 Update in Xenoverse 2, this Super Skill can be added to Turles' custom skill after purchasing it in Partner Customization. * Giant Storm - After the 1.09.00 Update in Xenoverse 2, this Ultimate Skill can be added to Turles' custom skill after purchasing it in Partner Customization. * Saturday Crash - After the 1.09.00 Update in Xenoverse 2, this Super Skill can be added to Turles' custom skill after purchasing it in Partner Customization. ** Shining Friday - After the 1.09.00 Update in Xenoverse 2, this Super Skill can be added to Turles' custom skill after purchasing it in Partner Customization. ** Vacation Delete - After the 1.09.00 Update in Xenoverse 2, this Super Skill can be added to Turles' custom skill after purchasing it in Partner Customization. * Double Sunday - After the 1.09.00 Update in Xenoverse 2, this Super Skill can be added to Turles' custom skill after purchasing it in Partner Customization. ** Weekend - After the 1.09.00 Update in Xenoverse 2, this Super Skill can be added to Turles' custom skill after purchasing it in Partner Customization. ** Twin Cannon - A variation of Double Sunday used by Turles as a Special Move in Dragon Ball Fusions. *** Super Twin Cannon - A stronger version of Twin Cannon used by Turles in Dragon Ball Fusions. **** Hyper Twin Cannon - The strongest version of Twin Cannon used by Turles in Dragon Ball Fusions. * Arts Rush - A rush attack used by Turles in Dragon Ball Fusions. ** Arts Rush EX - A stronger version of Arts Rush used by Turles in Dragon Ball Fusions. * EX-Fusion - Used in Dragon Ball Fusions. * Five-Way Fusion - Used in Dragon Ball Fusions. Skills Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Transformations Great Ape :Main article: Great Ape Like all Saiyans with a tail, Turles can transform into a Great Ape at the sight of a full moon or absorbing enough Blutz Waves (or similar sources), can enter this form. In it, his power grows 10 fold, but also robs him of his rationality and replaces it with primal rage towards all around him. Though he has never transformed in the movie or OVA, and he states that he would lose his wits if he does. He is shown transformed in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 by making his own moon just like Vegeta with the Power Ball ability. Destruction King :Main article: Destruction King Destruction King Turles is a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes, making his debut in the fifth mission of the Jaaku Mission series (JM5). In this form, his pupils and irises vanish. He gains a Demon symbol on his forehead like most Destruction Kings do. Villainous Mode :Main article: Villainous Mode Via consuming the fruit created by Towa, Turles can access the second stage Villainous Mode power-up which causes him to gain a dark purple aura and glowing red eyes, while increasing his power greatly. However, as Towa tainted the fruit to test a new spell on Turles and Slug which causes their bodies to swell with dark energy which causes them to acquire an even greater power-up. Supervillain :Main article: Supervillain Through Towa's tampering with the Demon Realm enhanced Fruit, her new spell can shave off Turles' life in order to unlock even greater power resulting in a new kind of dark power up. This power up causes him to gain a sinister black and white aura, while causing his pupils to emit a pinkish red glow. In this state, he believed himself to be powerful enough to defeat the Time Breakers after he had dealt with the Future Warrior and Trunks: Xeno, though ultimately he was no match for them though this may have been due his power-up being used as test run to help Towa perfect it and only grants him what would eventually become the first stage Supervillain Mode. Weaknesses Equipment Scouter :Main article: Scouter Like most Saiyan warriors, Turles is unable to sense ki and must rely on Scouters to read his enemies power levels. Gallery Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Early Life Synopsis ''Dragon Ball'' Original Timeline Upon arriving on Earth, he plans to plant the seed of the Tree of Might, but finds resistance from the Z-Fighters. While fighting Goku, Turles eats one of the fruits and he greatly overpowers him, gaining the upper hand, even able to destroy a Spirit Bomb. With the planet's energy slowly deteriorating, Goku creates another Spirit Bomb from the immense energy of the Tree of Might and uses this to kill Turles and destroy the tree. With the Time Breakers Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Appearance Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology * External links * Turles Dragon Ball Wiki Notes & Trivia * Category:Characters